


incidents

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Underage, Dom Papyrus, Drugging, Framing, M/M, Overdose, Sort of anyway, Sub Sans, Yandere Papyrus, brief childhood prostitution, mostly just porn, noncon, pervert papyrus, some con, with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An incident during their childhood helps Papyrus learn just how much he loves his brotherEDITED:I decided I didn't like how it ended, so I rewrote it





	incidents

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title:   
> papyrus manhandles sans

1.

 

Papyrus and his twin brother, Sans, lived in Snowdin. They were around the age of 13 or 14, right when they were beginning to experience natural changes, but young enough to still look identical. They were unaware of their true ages due to whatever circumstances of abuse led them to life on the streets. Sans never shared their life's before, and Papyrus didn't remember because of a head injury (so sans said). He wasn't sure he wanted to know, anyway.

 

But their days of living on the streets were over, thanks to Sans. 

 

Sans had always been the more mature out of the two, despite them being the same age. No one could prove their ages, since no one knew a thing about skeletons, and no one doubted for long that Sans was old enough to be working. Sans was "The Older Brother". So while Sans worked several jobs, Papyrus had worked on learning. He felt guilty at being the only one out of the two to go to school, but Sans always assured him he was more than fine with it. Sometimes Papyrus agreed with him. His brother was clever and witty, but he was dangerous. The nightmares were proof enough. The monsters in his school could be cruel, and Sans wouldn't stand for it. 

 

School was the reason he was heading home.

Apparently, there was some sort of 'holiday'. It meant there was no school today, tomorrow, or the next day, and Papyrus found himself at a loss as to what to do. But Sans would help him find something to do! With a skip in his step, he hurried home. Normally, at this hour, Sans would be out at work. That meant house would be locked, key under the mat. Papyrus always tried the door first, just in case. 

Today, he was surprised to find the door did open. 

Sans was home then! His brother never failed to sneak up on him, and he was determined to return that favor. Quietly, he entered the house. No lights were on, it was dead silent. Did his brother forget to lock the door when he left? Papyrus was about to call out when he heard a noise upstairs. His soul fluttered- He wasn't scared!! But.... what if it was a robber? Sans had always told him to stay quiet and hide whenever there was danger. But that had been then, and this was now. This was Their house! No one should be in here unless given permission! With a new resolve, Papyrus made his way up the stairs, first checking his own room. It was empty, so he moved onto Sans's. He thought he'd be prepared for whatever he'd face. 

 

He wasn't. 

 

Sans was in his room, but he wasn't alone. An unfamiliar canine monster was there too, most likely from the capital as he knew all the dogs around here. Something wasn't right. Something about this felt... strange.

His brother was sitting up on his bed, one arm out behind him to hold his body up, the other pulling the fluffy dress up over his hips to show off the panties underneath. Papyrus had seen his brother in all states of undress before, but this was... this was different. Sans moved to pull them off, the other monster quietly watched. Blue magic formed into something--- Oh. Oh, that's.... In school they were on this portion of health. They were only beginning to learn about it all, but Papyrus could recognize what the mound at his brother's pelvis was. 

 

It stirred at his own magic, a blush heating up his face. Why was sans and this stranger...? 

 

" That's an awful cute cunt you got there, Can I...?" The stranger finally spoke. Papyrus felt offended from the crude words, but sans didn't seem to mind. His brother nodded, spreading his legs a little further as the canine joined him on the bed. Between his brother's legs. The monster adjusted his own pants, pulling down the zipper and releasing his erection. There was little to no preparation as Sans laid back, the monster grabbing sans's hips to bring them level with him.

Papyrus barely held in a gasp of his own as he watched the monster thrust into his brother. 

Sans gasped, little hands releasing the edge of his dress to grab onto the monster's arms. There were tears gathering in his sockets, he looked pained. Papyrus's magic strained in his shorts. The sounds he was making- soft little whimpers, quiet gasps, stars it was perfect. The peeping twin slipped a hand into his pants, knowing he'd curse himself later for the mess he'd make, and began to stroke himself at the sight. 

Papyrus wanted to do that with sans. He never wanted another monster to touch his brother like that. Sans was his. His.

His brother's back arched with an obvious climax, Papyrus followed soon after, spilling into his own hand, the other pressed tightly against his teeth to prevent any sounds. The monster continued for not much longer, thrusts growing faster and uneven before he stilled with a low groan. If what little he knew about Dog biology, they'd be like that for a bit. Papyrus quietly shut the door, extra careful as he head downstairs to the kitchen to clean off his hands. They'd hear him if he used their restroom. 

He did his best to ignore the mess in his shorts as he pulled out one of his favorite puzzles. Ignored the stranger who slipped out the front door. 

He listened to Sans take a shower. And soon his twin soon joined him in the kitchen, a fearful expression on his face when he spotted him. Wondering if Papyrus had heard. 

"w-when did you get home, paps? don't you have school?" Sans asked, anxiety all too clear. 

" I Got Home A Few Minutes Ago. Turns out I Don't Have School Today! Some Sort Of Holiday? But I Didn't Know You Were Home!" Papyrus informed. Sans visibly relaxed, probably thinking he hadn't been caught. That lazy smile became more real, sans's true affections aimed only at him.

Heh. Thats so cute. 

For now, he thinks he'll keep quiet.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2.

 

 

It'd been a few years since then. 

 

Papyrus was now three years out of high school, training to be in the Royal Guard underneath the Captain herself. And Sans had a new assortment of Sentry jobs (and a side hot dog business) around the Underground. Which meant, with the better income, Sans no longer had to sell himself. That was great, for many reasons, the main being Papyrus couldn't stand anyone else touching what's his. 

Since that day, Papyrus put effort into changing their relationship into something less-than-brotherly. They'd always been very.... open, with one another. That came with the territory of being twins, and of being the only other person they'd ever had. Inch-by-inch, there was hardly a line that couldn't yet be crossed with one another. For example, all he'd had to do was ask for Sans to be his first kiss, and Sans agreed without a second thought. 

It was clear they were meant for each other. 

 

Unfortunately, there was a new issue. A dragon monster had moved to Snowdin a few weeks ago, and had a very clear interest in his Sans. It was very obvious that Sans wasn't interested, but this monster was persistent. Persistent enough that Sans had caved into going on a date in an attempt to get them off his back. Of course, that hadn't worked-- the monster had taken it as a sign of returned affection. 

And then Sans came home one night, pale and shaken. The monster had touched him in a 'bad way', as Sans had put it. Papyrus made up his mind.

 

This monster HAD to go. 

 

Papyrus couldn't straight up dust them, not when there were other options. Not when it might raise questions. But this was an opportunity, one he might not have again. 

 

Papyrus was going to frame them of a very horrid crime. It wasn't like they hadn't thought of doing this to his brother, anyway. 

 

The taller skeleton was going to drug sans, and he was going to finally claim his lover. Sans would be... more or less conscious while it occurred, but he'd be entirely unable to recall anything of what had actually happened once it wore off. Which left Papyrus to do the finger pointing-- the one-sided attraction was no secret. No one would be overly shocked that the monster who wouldn't stop pestering Sans would do something like that, after all. 

 

While it was unfortunate that Sans couldn't be informed of the truth, it was a good way to make sure Sans remained wary of the strangers who only wanted to use him. Who didn't love him, who'd never love him. Only Papyrus could do that.

 

It wouldn't count as their 'real' first time, as Sans would never know the truth. Papyrus wanted their first time to be special, wanted Sans to be fully aware as he claimed what was his. Sans would accept his love, one way or another. 

 

Humming a pleasant tune, Papyrus began to cook their dinner. 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

" thanks for the food bro, it'd be im-pasta-ble to eat if i tried to cook it" Sans joked, giving him an expectant grin. Papyrus groaned, slapping a hand to his skull- some noodles flew off his fork at the movement, but at least this time he hadn't gotten a face-full of pasta again. 

It was hardly half-way through dinner when Sans began to feel the effects. Papyrus had put in a more than necessary, on purpose of course. An overdose, it was not enough to kill Sans, but enough to make his poor brother suffer the pain of it. It was necessary. The pain he was going to cause, (as fun as it'd be), was only out of necessity. 

"i... uh.. i-i don't? don't feel good" Sans words were slurred.His brother's eyelights were hazy, face flushed a fevered blue with his magic. Papyrus kept silent as he stood, taking their plates and disposing them in the trash to be dealt with later. The taller brother roughly grabbed Sans's arm and pulled him to his feet. Sans could hardly stand, swaying on his feet, Papyrus paid it little mind.

 

 

" p-pas? paps... whats?" his brother's words continue to not make sense as he was dragged into the living room. Papyrus shoved the other, sending him crashing to the floor. 

"o-oww what're you? what's happenin?" sans frowned up at him. 

Papyrus grinned, excitement making his soul flutter as he finally, finally had Sans underneath him. Papyrus ignored Sans's questioning, getting to the floor and none too kindly adjusting Sans's position to be underneath him, with Papyrus knelt between Sans's legs. He shoved his teeth against his brother's, hands slipping underneath the other's shirts. Sans gasped, hands pushing up against his chest, weak, easy to ignore. Papyrus's magic was reacting embarrassingly fast. He ignored it in favor of exploring Sans's body. 

 

" I Love You Sans. You're Mine, I'm Going To Make You Mine" Papyrus panted. Sans looked dazed, the words not registering. The taller continued on, removing Sans's clothes and discarding them. His brother was so small underneath him, so tiny, as if he hadn't grown at all. Sans probably hadn't. 

" I've Wanted This For So Long. Stars, I Love You" Papyrus groaned against his brother's skull, hips grinding against the smaller's. Sans gasped, claws digging into his chest- attempting to push him off. 

" i-idon't know- what? i- what's goin on?" Sans sounded terrified, sockets filled with tears.

The sight made him shudder. His magic strained harder against his shorts. It didn't have to feel good for Sans, Papyrus reminded himself, because the other monster wouldn't make it feel good. 

 

Plus, he found he liked to see Sans cry. 

 

Papyrus turned his attention to Sans's pelvis, none-too-gently rubbing the bones. All he needed was the other's magic. 

" s-stop! please, i- stop" Sans sobbed. No longer aware of who was doing this to him. Just that it was hurting. Regardless of Sans's wishes, his magic formed. Papyrus shoved his fingers inside, a pleasant shudder running through him at his brother's pained cry. Stars, Sans looked so adorable like this. Sockets full of tears, eyelights blown and hazed from the drugs, fear written across his features. 

"n-no s-stop, it hurts, stop" sans pleaded, hiccuping on his sobs. 

His brother's cunt was dry, small, Papyrus knew he'd injure his brother if he entered without preparation. Which, was exactly what he was going to do. Papyrus was a master at how much hurt he could dish out, and he knew exactly how much Sans could take.

" Oh Hush Sans, It Won't Hurt Too Long" Papyrus chuckled as he untied the scarf around his neck. He shoved the fabric into his brother's mouth, tying the fabric tightly to keep it from being spat out. As much as he'd love to hear those pathetic little sounds, Papyrus didn't want to chance someone else hearing and ruining everything. The taller skeleton pulled off his shorts, his own glowing magic leaking with excitement. 

Sans weakly thrashed as he forced himself inside, sobs muffled by the fabric.

Papyrus didn't wait to let him adjust before he started to thrust. Sans grabbed onto his arms, claws digging painfully into Papyrus's barebones-marrow dripped from the deep grooves. It felt wonderful. Papyrus returned the favor by biting down on Sans's collarbone, hard enough to crack underneath. Sans screamed, the walls of his magic tightening around the taller's cock in an attempt to force it out. The crack would scar- no doubt about it. 

" Y-You're Mine Sans, I Love You, You're Mine" Papyrus moaned, pace quickening. He wouldn't last long, it was their first time after all. His thrusts quickened to a bruising pace, a hand wrapping around one of his brother's ribs-- Sans struggled as fiercely as the drugs allowed, which wasn't much at all. Papyrus came as his brother's rib cracked, moaning loudly over the muffled scream. 

It came to no surprise that Sans hadn't climaxed too- the smaller twin had a lot of experience, after all. 

But it didn't really matter. 

The most fun part of this was done, it was time to begin the next part. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans is laid on their couch, unconscious, face stained blue with his tears. After Papyrus had cleaned Sans and redressed him, he called up the Doctor for "help".

"H-hello, Alphys speaking?" She answered her phone. 

" Hello Doctor Alphys! I-I Was Wondering Whether Or Not You Are Busy? Something.... something happened.. I-I don't really know who else to talk to about this" Papyrus confessed. While Sans was proficient at lying, Papyrus happened to be great at acting. 

" I always have t-time to help a f-friend! What's w-wrong?" There was the sound of Alphys ditching whatever papers she'd been working on in favor of him. How kind. 

" W-Well... I Think Something Happened to Sans. He.... " Papyrus trailed off, looking over to where his brother rested. 

"Whats w-wrong? What h-happened with Sans?" She prompted, sounding concerned. 

" Um... Well... he came home really Distressed. He was crying, and his words were slurred? B-But I Know For A Fact He Isn't Drunk! Sans Said Someone...... hurt him. His HP is very low, I Think That, Maybe, Something's broken?" 

"S-someone attacked him!? W-what's his HP at? You two s-should come over" Alphys stated. He can hear her moving things around in the background, probably preparing to see them. Papyrus 'Checked' Sans. 

" Sans Hp is .3/1, We'll Be Over In A Few Minutes!" Papyrus hung up before he could listen to her stress over how low Sans's HP was. The stage was set, there would be very little convincing for others to believe him. The taller brother scooped up his twin, careful of the wounds, and hurried to Hotlands. 

Alphys was waiting for them by the Lab's door, ushering them inside. They head over to her couch, where a gathering of medical tools lay in a box on the floor. She looked pale, shaky, when she checked Sans's stats. 

" H-have his stats always been this low?" 

" Yes, As Long As I Can Remember" Papyrus answered honestly. The lizard monster seemed disturbed at that, mouth opening and closing several times before she decided she had nothing to say. Instead, she reached out to take a peek at Sans's eyelights- jerking at the sight. 

" uh- you s-said he'd been slurring?"

Papyrus nodded. 

" I- I think someone drugged him. Sans's eyelights are, uh... hazy. C-could we c-check underneath his s-shirt? For, uh, any injuries?" Alphys asked Papyrus for permission, seeing as Sans was unconscious. Papyrus nodded once more, reaching out to undress Sans so that the other didn't have to. The cracked collarbone was heavily bruised, marrow dried around the injury-- the broken rib didn't look much better. 

Alphys looked pale at the sight of the injuries, leaning in further to get a better look. 

"I-it looks like.. someone bit him? Oh, oh stars, I-I think Sans meant something very bad when he said s-someone 'attacked' him" Alphys looked like she was about to be sick. The very idea of the monster touching Sans like that made him sick, too. It was a good thing that wasn't really the truth. 

" I-i-i know this is, uh, a very uncomfortable r-request, but... c-could you, uh, look at s-sans's pelvis? F-for any injuries" Alphys's face burned brightly, beyond embarrassed at having to ask him that.

" Will Do" Papyrus stated, reaching out for his brother while Alphys turned away. The bones there were bruised, too. Perhaps he had been too rough. 

" T-there's Bruises Here Too" Papyrus made his voice shaky with mock horror. Alphys reached a hand out to console him, looking horrified herself. Sans interrupted whatever Alphys was going to say next, body jerking, his heaving ribs being their only warning before he puked. A result of the overdose- Alphys reacted, rolling Sans onto his side to prevent him from choking on his vomit. 

The color was so pretty. 

" I-i'll take care o-of the injuries. C-could you call U-undyne? She, uh, n-needs to know. She'll help" The lizard monster instructed, distracting him from the sight. Papyrus nodded, hesitantly leaving his brother in the care of the other while he went to call his friend. 

 

 

Undyne was over not even 10 minutes after the call. She looked pissed, fist clenched at her side. Her anger slipped at seeing the distressed expression on Papyrus's face. 

" It'll be okay, Papyrus, I Promise. Are you okay with answering some questions?" Undyne asked, attempting to comfort him by grabbing his shoulders. He nodded, bringing a gloved hand up to wipe the tears from his sockets. 

" Could you recount what happened?" 

" Uh.... So, S-sans Came Home, He Was C-Crying, And His Words Were Slurred, And He Couldn't Walk Straight. D-Dr. Alphys Said That It Looks Like S-Someone Drugged him? And, Sans Said That Someone Attacked Him" Papyrus recounted the tale, seeing his friend's expression harden at his words. 

And people thought he was bad at lying. 

" Is there anyone who you think would attack Sans?" Undyne questioned. Papyrus pretended to struggle to think of a person, instead of the long list of monsters that sprung to mind. 

" T-theres Only One Monster I Could Think Of.... Spark, The New Resident In Snowdin? He, Um, He's... Sans Has Made It Very Clear He Doesn't Feel That Way About Spark, But Spark Keeps Bothering Him.... And A Just Last Week He'd Touched Sans In A Bad Way" Papyrus informed, seeing the anger build inside of his friend. 

" We'll get 'em, Papyrus. Spark is going the fuck down" Undyne promised, grateful, he let her swears slide. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Both skeleton were present for Spark's arrest. 

Hell, more than half of Snowdin was present for the dragon's arrest. Undyne read the charges of Sexual Assault while two other Guards forcibly restrained the monster. The monsters of Snowdin looked horrified, sending pitying looks towards the twins. Sans attempted to hide in his hoodie, away from their gazes, Papyrus did his best to comfort his dear brother. 

" I didn't! I wouldn't! That little bitch is lying!" The monster roared, thrashing in his restraints. Sans flinched at the insult, moving closer to Papyrus in an attempt to seek protection. 

" Let's Go Home, Brother." 

Sans offered no resistance, glad to be free from the stares. 

 

 

Papyrus had never felt more content. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3.

 

It'd been a year since that 'Incident.' 

 

Sans's already brittle trust in others had been destroyed in all but those he'd considered friends. And no one questioned how protective Papyrus was over Sans anymore. It was perfect, really. Sans was all his, like he was meant to be. 

 

At the moment, the brothers were snuggled on the couch. MTTV is on screen, but neither brother was very interested in it tonight. Not that Sans ever was, he only put up with it because he knew Papyrus loved the show. Papyrus was interested in something else, tonight. Sans was already close, leaning against his side. Papyrus slide a gloved hand underneath his brother's shirt, resting it on his ribs. Sans tensed briefly, but quickly relaxed underneath Papyrus's touch. Sans didn't react much to his exploration, other than small hitches in his breathing, just letting Papyrus do as he pleased. 

Sans only reacted when Papyrus's hand slipped into his shorts. 

"p-paps! what're you doing?" 

As an answer, Papyrus gently pressed their teeth together. Sans froze, clearly baffled- eyelights searching his face for an answer. Papyrus pulled his brother onto his lap, making sans face him. He pulled away only when he felt the urge to breathe- a trail of orange and blue saliva connected them. Sans looked a bit dazed, before snapping himself out of it.

"pap, what're you doing?" Sans repeated, tone much more serious. Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. He could deny all he wanted, but he knew Sans liked this. He was a slut, after all. But now, his brother was ONLY his. 

His gloved hand returned to his brother's shorts, Sans gasped, small hands grabbing his wrists in an attempt to stop his actions. 

" Papyrus, Stop" Sans had to audacity to order him. A flare on anger hit him, and Papyrus reacted before he thought better of it. He shoved Sans backwards, sending the smaller brother to the ground- skull slamming against the carpet, the pain temporarily stunning him. Papyrus took advantage of his inability to struggle, pulling him away from the edge of the couch to where they have some more space. The taller worked on removing his own unnecessary clothing- the scarf, the gloves, his own shorts. 

Sans only returned to struggling once he went to remove the other's shorts, landing a kick on Papyrus's chest. 

" this is a real shitty joke, Papyrus" Sans near-growled, frowning up at him. Papyrus laughed at that, what a silly misunderstanding! 

" This Isn't A Joke, Silly! You're Mine, And I Decided It Was Time That You Knew That" He corrected, grinning at the expression on his brother's skull. 

" You Love Me, Don't You?" Papyrus spoke before the other could, changing his expression to the one he knew Sans could never decline. Still, he looked hesitant. 

"i-i do, paps, but-" 

Papyrus pressed their teeth together once more, cutting off whatever nonsense his brother was going to spew. Sans loved him. He loved Sans. And even if Sans didn't return the same amount of love, he would learn to. No matter how long it took. Sans struggled uselessly as he once again worked on removing those shorts. When he pulled back, Sans grabbed his wrists with surprising strength. 

" Papyrus. S T O P. what's wrong with you? this ain't funny" 

" Sans, I Already Told You This Isn't A Joke" He sighed, easily breaking his brother's grip. Sans looked a bit surprised, glancing down to the bones-- his eyelights disappeared in shock. Papyrus followed his sight, laughing when he realized what bothered Sans so much. The grooves in his bones, gained from their last time together. Sans evidently remembered them, if the adorable look of terror meant anything.

" y-you.... you r-raped me?" Sans's voice shook with his fear. 

" You're So Cute, Sans. Do You Really Think I'd Let Anyone Else Touch You? That Monster Was In The Way, He Wanted To Hurt You. It Was, As You Put It, ' Hitting Two Birds With One Stone'" Papyrus informed, grinning brighter at the expression on his brother's skull. Frightened, horrified, hurt. 

 

He wanted more. 

 

Papyrus roughly rubbed at his brother's pubic bones, knowing by now exactly what felt good. Sans froze in his terror, unable to stop Papyrus from taking anything. 

" s-stop, paps, please, stop" his brother cried, trying to scoot away from him. Papyrus gripped him by the vertebra, tight, threatening to break the fragile bones underneath. 

" Sans, You Can Make This As Easy Or As Hard For Yourself As You Want. Form Your Magic, Or I'll Form It For You. This IS Happening Either Way, Brother. I Love You, But You're Not Making This Easy" Papyrus informed, " So Please, Form Your Magic, Or It WILL Hurt." 

Sobbing, Sans reluctantly complied. Papyrus slickened his cock with his saliva, loving how his brother trembled in fear underneath him. 

 

The smaller cried out when he forced himself inside, soul practically broadcasting his pain. It was an addictive feeling. He loved it. With his brother's sobs, he found himself coming to completion at an embarrassingly fast pace- thrusts increasing to a brutal pace before he was hit was a wave of pleasure, climaxing inside of his lover. 

The only sounds were Sans's quiet sobs, an arm thrown over his skull in an attempt to block it out. 

" You're Not Going To Tell The Truth." 

It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Sans didn't show any sign of listening, but he knew his brother well enough to know he heard. 

" No One Would Ever Believe You, Sans, And You Know It. Now, Let's Go Get Cleaned Up! We're Very Dirty!" Sans didn't react as Papyrus brought him into his arms. 

 

Sans was HIS. He would learn to love this, no matter how much pain it took.


End file.
